UNC seeks to establish a Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Career Development Program (MCRCDP) designed to train CR scholars. The objectives of the MCRCDP are to recruit a cohort of fellows and junior acuity members drawn from at least four disciplines and then prepare them for careers in multidisciplinary clinical research. Our curriculum includes a didactic component (formal courses, seminars, small group activities, workshops) that will provide CR scholars with an understanding of and appreciation for: a) diverse clinical research disciplines; b) methodological and analytic concepts necessary to design rigorous clinical research; and c) underlying principles and concepts of bioethics related to the responsible conduct of research. The curriculum also has a practicum experience that includes: a mentored research internship (Year 1); a mentored research project (Year 2); and an independent research project (Years 3-5) that leads to future research funding. As envisioned, this MCRCDP will embrace the full spectrum of clinical research. Strengths of the UNC MCRCDP include: a) a comprehensive curriculum for clinical researchers that build upon both the K30 and RWJ Clinical Scholars Programs; b) an institutional commitment and administrative structure that fosters collaboration across a wide variety of disciplines and units (e.g., Schools, Departments, NIH-funded Centers); c) mentors with large, well-funded bases of multidisciplinary clinical research; d) strong public and private partnerships that will enhance the experience for CR scholars; e) a recruitment plan to attract outstanding national candidates as well as local applicants from all five Schools on the Health Affairs Campus; f) mentoring strategies to ensure that each scholar makes progress towards research independence; and g) biostatistical and data management support from a shared research facility. UNC is uniquely positioned to host this MCRCDP. First, it has a long history of conducting clinical research along the traditional bench-to-bedside-to-practice continuum. Second, it has many multidisciplinary research teams with synergies that enable UNC investigators to approach complex problems from widely differing perspectives. Finally, there is the track record in the training of junior investigators. Thus funding of this MCRCDP, combined with a substantial institutional commitment for dedicated space and resources, will enable UNC to train scientists who conduct research consistent with the Roadmap goal: "to accelerate both the pace of discovery of new knowledge in the prevention, detection, and diagnosis of disease and the translation of these discoveries into applications that will improve the health of the nation."